The Lonely Lion and the Secretive Snake
by CherishtheSongbird
Summary: Brittany Pierce is an ordinary girl who goes to Hogwarts. What happens when she meets a mysterious Slytherin girl who changes her life and opinions on people?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lonely Lion and the Secretive Snake**

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This is my second story and am really excited about it. I ship Brittana and am a total Gleek, but I am also a Potterhead as well. This is my first crossover fic, so I may be a bit shaky. If you have any tips or comments on anything, please feel free to leave them! I have the general storyline set up in my head, so I will say this now. The only Harry Potter characters that will be in here are the teachers and possibly Voldemort, depending on how this plays out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione will not make an appearance. Also, I use other Glee characters as other classmates in the same year. So, for example, Sam is in the same year as all of the other characters, even though in the show he is in the grade below. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

"No matter what happens, just remember that we love you."

Those were the blonde's departing words that she received from her parents. She knew that it was a miracle she'd gotten her Hogwarts letter. She was an ordinary girl who never had many friends. No one thought she was smart, even her parents. That's why they prepped her for going into Hufflepuff. She wasn't mean or cunning for Slytherin. She wasn't brave and cocky for Gryffindor. She wasn't smart and resourceful for Ravenclaw. The only other option for her was Hufflepuff. She knew nothing was true until she tried on the Sorting Hat, but the ceremony was quickly approaching, so the decision would be made soon.

As the blonde walked down the corridor of the train, she looked into compartments that were filled with loud and obnoxious kids in black robes. The louder ones mostly had their house badges and ties on, while the quieter ones, like the blonde, didn't. She bit her lip as she moved on toward the back of the train, searching for an empty compartment. She finally found one a few from the last one on the train. She rolled her trunk into the compartment and happily began to settle in. She set her cat carrier down on the cushioned seat and began to lift her heavy trunk onto the luggage rack above her head.

"Be careful with that! You don't want to hurt yourself," a voice said. The blonde turned to see a boy, about her age, with a cleanly cut mohawk and ladies-man grin on his face.

"Let me get it," the boy said, helping her get her trunk onto the luggage rack. Once the difficult task was done, the boy held out his hand and grinned again.

"My name's Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. I'm a first year." The blonde smiled and shook his hand.

"My name's Brittany Pierce. I'm also a first year."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Pierce," Puck said. "Listen, I gotta run. I was talking to some third-year Slytherins earlier, so I better head out. If you need anything, I'm in 20C. Anyways, see ya!" And with that, the boy with the mohawk left with a wink.

Confused, Brittany sat down on one of the seats and opened her cat carrier for her cat to stretch his legs. Slowly, he walked out, only to curl up on the seat next to Brittany. Shrugging, the blonde looked out the window at the train station platform. She watched various kids hug their parents in farewell, only to then board the train in tears. One brown haired girl, who was wearing the oddest outfit, was hugging her two dads, tears streaming down her face. Another cute, blonde boy with huge lips was crying while wearing a pair of hand-me-down robes and a chipping wand.

Then, Brittany noticed a sheet of long, dark hair that reflected the sunlight that streamed into the station. The girl had her back toward the train, but based on her body language, she could wait to leave her parents and get onto the train. Suddenly, the whistle blew and smoke spewed from the train as conductors yelled for everyone to board.

Sudden yelling that came from the hallway caused Brittany to look away from the window and glance at the door. An unusually tall first year boy who looked a bit chubby was running down the corridor with Puck, an Asian boy, and the blonde boy with big lips.

"Pierce!" Puck yelled, dragging the boys into the compartment. "This is Finn Hudson. He's gonna be Keeper for the school one day!" The abnormally tall boy with some chub grinned goofily. Brittany smiled back politely.

"This is Mike Chang," Puck continued, gesturing to the Asian boy next to Finn Hudson. "He's also going to be a Chaser one day." Mike Chang smiled slightly, clearly not as outgoing as the others.

"This is Sam Evans," Puck finished, pointing to the blonde boy with big lips. "He's another Chaser." Brittany smiled once again, thinking that she would get along with Mike Chang the best out of all of them.

"You have pretty eyes," Evans said, out of the blue. Brittany blushed. She was used to people pointing out her beautiful blue eyes, but not boys her age.

"Thank you," she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Wow, way to go, Evans!" Puck exclaimed, giving him a high five. "Well, we'd better get back to our compartment. Later, Pierce!"

After the boys left, Brittany reached into her trunk and pulled out her robes and slowly put them on, making sure not to stumble with the movement of the train. Once she checked her hair to make sure she hadn't messed it up, she reached back into her trunk and pulled out money for lunch. She forgot to pack a snack, so she was hoping the trolley her mom had mentioned would come soon.

"Anything off the trolley?"

Brittany perked up when she finally heard the faint voice of the trolley lady. As she peeked her head out of the door, she could see the trolley about ten compartments down. Deciding that she wanted food now, she headed down the hall to the trolley.

After waiting for two other students to purchase their food, Brittany finally stood next to the trolley and told the woman her order. As the lady was gathering her items, Brittany looked around in the other compartments. One held a group of sixth-year Gryffindors, who looked like they were playing some card game. Another one held a group of first-years who were all enjoying food from the trolley. All but one, who had dark brown hair that caught the light streaming in from the window. It was the girl Brittany had noticed on the platform earlier with the beautiful, glossy hair.

As Brittany stared at the girl, she noticed how she was quietly reading in the corner while the others chatted and ate. Her tanned skin glowed in the light as she reached up to brush the hair off to her side and out of her face. As she did so, the girl glanced up and blue eyes met brown for the first time. Brittany quickly looked away and grabbed the food from the woman as quickly as possible. Without a backwards glance, Brittany turned and walked back down the corridor and returned to her compartment, unaware that the brown eyes she had looked into only seconds earlier followed her retreating figure down the corridor until she was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you so much for the views and reviews of the story! I have to say, I'm really excited to be writing this! It's definitely a first for me, but I like to step out of my comfort zone once in a while. In this chapter, there will be a sorting, but I only use Gryffindor and Slytherin. I felt that it would be a bit too complicated if some glee club members were in some other houses that we don't know as much about. I based the sorting mostly on friendships and relationships, not as much on personalities. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot this for the first chapter! I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, or any of the characters!**

Before Brittany knew it, the sky outside the window had grown dark and the lamps lining the corridor had ben lit. There was a sudden curve in the ride and there, outside the window, was Hogwarts Castle. The torches were burning brightly and the light glowed out of the windows. The picturesque image was then cut off by trees and the dark forest surrounding the Hogsmeade train station. As the train slowed to a halt, Brittany stuffed her wand into her robes and ran a hand through her hair, making sure it was straight.

When the train doors finally opened, Brittany made her way onto the platform. She looked around fearfully, unsure of where to go. All she could see were tall older students pushing through the crowd, trying to reach the carriages.

"Firs' years, follow me!"

Brittany turned to see a huge, burley man with long, stringy, brown hair and a beard. Hesitantly, she walked over toward him and was relieved to see many other first-years gathered around the half-giant. She stood next to Mike Chang, who gave her a nervous smile.

"Right, my name's Hagrid. I'm gamekeeper here at Hogwarts, but tonight, I'm showin' you lot up ter the school. Firs' years go in them boats across the lake, but the rest o' the students take the carriages. So, if yeh'll follow me, let's head on out!"

The first years followed Hagrid to the edge of the lake and boarded the boats. Brittany sat with Mike Chang, Finn Hudson, and the teary brown-haired girl Brittany saw on the platform. No one talked as they sailed across the lake until they caught sight of the gigantic castle that stood in front of them. The blonde gazed up at the castle and watched the sea of black-clothed students walk up the path and into the school.

Once they'd reached the grassy slope, all of the first years and Hagrid trooped up to the oak front doors and stood there, waiting for the next step. Hagrid stepped up and knocked loudly on the door. Only a few seconds went by before the doors opened wide to reveal a stern-looking old woman dressed in green robes and a matching hat.

"The first' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said professionally. The professor nodded to him before he walked past her and through a side door in the hallway.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman said, looking down on all of the students. "In a few moments, you will all head through these doors and officially become students here. But first, the Sorting Hat must decide where you belong. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Wherever the Sorting Hat puts you, is where you will stay. Your house will be your family for the next seven years. With that, follow me."

As Professor McGonagall turned around, another pair of oak doors opened to the Great Hall. The first years quickly entered after the professor, tilting the heads up to admire the night sky that illuminated the ceiling. The first years all gathered at the base of the platform. Brittany stared at the teachers behind the staff table; most looked down on the students happily, while a few didn't. Brittany spotted Hagrid in the far corner. She smiled shyly when he waved.

"When I call your name, please come forward to try on the hat. Once your house has been selected, please go to your long table and join the rest of your housemates," Professor McGonagall said, unrolling a piece of parchment. "Arthur Abrams."

A small boy with glasses limped forward and sat down on the stool, eyes screwed shut. Once the hat touched his head, it seemed to come alive.

"Hmm…you have your father's personality," the hat began. Brittany was suddenly overcome with nerves and squeezed Mike Chang's arm next to her. He squeezed back, nervous too. "But, you have your mother's heart. GRYFFINDOR!" The hall erupted in applause as the boy limped back down the platform and to the Gryffindor table. There, they welcomed him with open arms.

"Blaine Anderson!"

A boy with slicked-back black hair walked up to the stool and sat down, awaiting the hat. After waiting a few moments, the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!"

This time, the table against the wall erupted in the loudest applause as they made room for their newest member.

"Rachel Berry."

The brown-haired girl, who had been in Brittany's boat, giddily walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat took a few seconds, only to then shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall applauded once more before Professor McGonagall spoke the next name.

"Michael Chang."

Brittany's arm received a squeeze as Mike stepped forward to take his place on the stool. She could only watch with crossed fingers as the hat began to deliberate. Then suddenly, "Gryffindor!" Brittany cheered loudly as Mike walked over to the table. He caught her eye and gave her thumbs up.

Brittany grew uneasy as she watched the next people go. A girl named Tina Cohen Chang followed Mike to the Gryffindor table, as well as Sam Evans and Finn Hudson, which Mike looked pleased about. An African American girl with two curly pigtails named Mercedes Jones went to Gryffindor too, but a blonde girl, whose name was Quinn Fabray, broke the streak and went to Slytherin. Then, a boy who had hair that was styled to the extreme followed Fabray to the Slytherin table. Brittany giggled when she heard the boy's name, Kurt Hummel. It made her think of bumble bees.

"Santana Lopez."

Brittany let out a small gasp as the beautiful brunette she'd stared at on the train stepped up onto the platform and sat down on the stool. As the hat was lowered onto her head, the brown eyes were covered by the brim and Brittany used the time to freely stare at the girl. She could already tell the girl was shorter than herself. Not by much, but enough to tell the difference. Santana was very tan compared to the blonde, but it suited her with her dark brown hair.

"Slytherin!"

Brittany cheered loudly as Santana Lopez rose and walked over to the green-clad table, sitting down next to the Blonde Quinn Fabray and immediately began a conversation with her. Brittany watched with a twinge of jealousy until she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Brittany Pierce."

"Brittany gulped and walked forward onto the platform before sitting on the stool facing the hall. She felt hundreds of eyes upon her, but only looked for one set. Before the hat blocked her view, blue eyes locked on brown once more before the hall disappeared. All that she could see was the brown interior of the hat.

"Hmm let's see…what do I do with this one?" Brittany gulped. "Oh, don't worry. It's a good thing to have so many great qualities.. You're much wiser than you think. Your courage is remarkable. Your loyalty is stunning. And your ambition is incredible. What a stellar personality, Brittany S. Pierce. I think…Gryffindor!"

The hall applauded once more as Brittany felt the hat being lifted from her head. She slowly made her way to the long table on the left and slid onto the bench next to Mercedes Jones and across from Mike Chang, who gave her a high-five.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," an older girl said before sitting back down. Brittany grinned.

"Noah Puckerman."

Brittany watched as the last of the first years walked up to the stool and sat down, waiting for the decision. A few moments passed before, "Slytherin!" Brittany clapped and watched as Puck slid into his seat, smiling as his new classmates. He immediately joined into the conversation with Quinn and Santana. Brittany's heart couldn't help but sink a little as she watched the brunette smile and nod at Quinn and Puck before beginning to eat. The blonde's attention snapped back to her table and gaped at the mountains of food before her.

After helping herself to all of the food she wanted, the blonde settled into her seat and looked up at the staff table to see a very old man standing up and getting everyone's attention. The hall immediately fell quiet.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts! For those of you who are returning, welcome back! For those of you who are just joining, we hope you enjoy your seven-year journey with us! Now, off to bed!" the man said.

"Is that Professor Dumbledore? " Brittany asked Mike. He nodded.

"Yes, he's a peculiar man. He's very wise, but also very different. That's why they say he's the best Headmaster."

"Oh," is all Brittany could say as the pair followed a prefect and the rest of the Gryffindor first years up to Gryffindor Tower. Once there, they split up to go to the separate dormitories. Brittany collapsed onto her bed next to her cat's carrier.

"What's your cat's name?"

Brittany looked up to see the African American girl with the pigtails. She smiled.

"Lord Tubbington!" The girl laughed, then stuck out her hand.

"My name's Mercedes. Over there, that's Tina. She stutters, but is still pretty cool. Very quiet, though. And over there, that's Rachel Berry. Don't talk to her unless you want your ear blown off. She never stops talking or singing!" Brittany nodded.

"My name's Brittany. I like your hair!" Mercedes smiled.

"Well, thanks, Brittany! It was nice to meet you! Goodnight!"

The blonde smiled as she got ready for bed. Once Lord Tubbington was asleep in his bed, Brittany crawled into hers and under the sheets. Turning onto her side, she looked out the window and at the starry sky, knowing that the next seven years would be the best of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. With the Brittana wedding, I was kind of busy, so I didn't get as much writing on this fic as my other one. But, I knew I needed to get cracking, so here is the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, or any of the characters!**

The next morning, Brittany went down to the Great Hall with Mercedes and Tina. She'd woken up to Rachel singing quite loudly, which made the trio dress quickly and head down to breakfast. As they were just starting to eat, Professor McGonagall came around and handed out the first year schedules. They first had Charms with the Ravenclaws, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, lunch, then Potions with the Slytherins.

"So what exactly are you guys?" Mercedes asked as they walked to their first class. "I'm a half-blood. My dad was a pure-blood, and my mom is a Muggle-born."

"I-I'm a half-blood t-too!" Tina stammered, smiling at Mercedes. Brittany frowned.

"I'm a pureblood," she said. "But, my parents always told me that it didn't matter who someone was as long as they're nice."

"Well, your parents are very nice people," Mercedes said. "Not everyone feels the same way. But it's cool! Your parents seem like they've got the right idea."

The three then reached the Charms class and found seats along the wall. Professor Flitwick quickly started the lesson and within fifteen minutes, the students were practicing their first spell. Brittany, who sat next to Rachel, had finally managed to lift her feather off her desk after her first three tries. As she turned to tell Rachel, her smile faded at the sight of Rachel's feather floating up towards the window.

"Everyone, look at miss Berry's feather! Excellent work! Everyone else, your homework is to practice this spell and be ready for another go next class," Professor Flitwick announced. Brittany's feather slowly floated down as she concentrated on packing up.

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell was an amazing teacher. He told stories of the creatures he saw on vacations and how his best friend happened to be a werewolf.

After lunch in the Great Hall, the Gryffindors followed the Slytherins down to the dungeons for Potions class. Brittany hadn't even finished getting her books out of her bag before the door slammed shut and a woman with billowing black robes, a sharp nose, and short blonde hair stalked to the front of the room and turned to face the class.

"You all may be first-years and may know nothing about magic, but I can assure you that in my classroom, that will be no excuse." Brittany's eyes widened, while Tina's and Mercedes' jaws dropped.

"My name is Professor Sylvester and I can assure you that if you want to pass this class, you cannot act like the incompetent fools you are acting like now. I'm sure you all have names; however, I don't care enough to lean them. Now, open your books to page eleven and begin brewing the Cheery Potion. At the end of class, you will all drink such potion and I expect you all to be giddy little school boys and girls when you leave. Now, move!"

Brittany immediately began brewing the potion, taking care to re-read the instructions. After Charms, she didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

Before she knew it, class was over and she packed up her potion into a bottle. Once her books were zipped into her bag, she joined the line that formed in front of Professor Sylvester's desk and waited patiently behind Artie, the Gryffindor boy with a limp. As she waited for him to finish drinking his potion, she noticed a nice, citrus smell coming from somewhere near her. The blonde turned around and found herself face to face with Santana Lopez, the beautiful Slytherin girl from the train. Knowing that there was no escape in such tight quarters, Brittany smiled.

"Hi! I'm Brittany!"

"The brunette, who had quickly looked away, looked back at the blonde and smiled shyly.

"Hi, I'm Santana." Brittany's smile widened.

"It's nice to meet you, Santana! I like your name. It's very pretty!" _Just like you,_ Brittany thought to herself.

"I understand that some teachers may promote inter-house friendships. I, however, do not. So, it you could please stop chatting and face me, this line wouldn't be so backed up!"

Brittany's eyes widened and she turned to face Professor Sylvester, who narrowed her eyes at the student before her. The smaller blonde set her potion on the teacher's desk and waited.

"Just drink the potion."

Brittany blushed, then reached forward and took the potion back and took a small sip. The effects were instantaneous, but not the ones she was looking for. Her face grew beet red and her eyebrows turned down as tears spilled out of her eyes. Before she knew it, she was crying in front of the professor and the entire class.

"Well, Tweedle Dumb, this potion is complete garbage. It's the furthest thing from the Cheery Potion that I asked you to make. If you intend on passing this class, then do make sure to plan on being less stupid next time."

Brittany quickly turned away from the desk and made her way back up the line towards the door, passing all of the snickering students who had heard every word the Professor had said. Once she was out of the classroom., she made her way to the nearest bathroom. After noticing that she was the only one there, she sat down on one of the toilet seats and let her tears loose.

"And who might you be?" a voice above her asked. Brittany looked up to see the ghost of a small schoolgirl with glasses and braided long hair looking down on her.

"I'm Brittany."

"Well, Brittany, I'm Moaning Myrtle, and you're sitting on my toilet."  
>Brittany jumped up and quickly scooted out of the stall.<p>

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it was yours. I didn't use it, I just sat on it," the blonde said, wiping away her tears.

"Were you crying?" Moaning Myrtle asked. Brittany bit her lip and nodded.

"I didn't make a potion correctly in class, so everyone laughed at me for being so dumb." The ghost swooped down and hovered in front of Brittany.

"I used to get teased a lot, too," Myrtle said softly. "I was teased until the day I died."

"That's awful!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Well, people still tease me now, too," the ghost admitted.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Santana walked in. There was a pause before Myrtle swooped up and back into her stall, only to disappear into the toilet.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Why do you care? You're Slytherin. I'm Gryffindor. We're supposed to be enemies," Brittany said, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"Well, aren't your housemates supposed to stick up for you?" I don't know if you noticed, but it wasn't just the Slytherins who were laughing at you," Santana replied.

"Great," the blonde said, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. "Now I don't have any friends." Santana stepped forward.

"That's not true," the brunette said. "I'm your friend."

"Really?" Santana laughed.

"Of course! We may not be able to eat together and be in the same house, but when we have class together, we can sit next to one another. Plus, during free time and the weekends, we can hang out and study together!" Brittany grinned.

"We'll be best friends forever!" the blonde said. Santana laughed again.

"Forever! I promise."

Together, the two best friends linked their pinkies in a solemn promise and left the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: Hello again! Luckily I got this chapter done a lot faster than the previous one. I had a lot more free time and now I will as well, so look for faster updates (hopefully). Keep reviewing because I love input on my work…good or bad because this story is for you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, or any of the characters. All mistakes are mine!**

The next few months passed by quickly. Every night, the pair of friends would be found studying in a back corner of the library. Most of the time, the blonde would re-read sections from her textbooks while the Latina edited her essays. After a couple hours of studying, the two would simply sit and talk to each other.

"Santana," Brittany asked one evening, "does being a pureblood or half-blood matter?"

The brunette quickly glanced around before shutting the textbook in her lap and scooting closer to her friend.

"Well, to some people, it does. But, to most others, it doesn't. For example, most of the other Slytherins think it matters, while the rest of the school doesn't care," Santana said slowly.

"Why?" Brittany asked. The brunette bit her lip.

"Most, if not all, of the Slytherins are purebloods. And most purebloods believe that they're superior over half-bloods and Muggle-borns."

"How do _you_ feel about that?" the blonde asked. Santana quickly looked around again, but no one was nearby.

"I think it's a bunch of crap," she said. "I mean, it's not like you can tell what kind of witch or wizard someone is by looking at them. Like, I can't tell who you are just by looking at you, but I know you're awesome, so it wouldn't matter anyways." Brittany grinned and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that! Just so you know, I'm a pureblood." Santana smiled.

"Me too," she said quietly, before resuming her reading.

Before they knew it, Christmas was upon them and the caste was being decked with Christmas trees from the Forbidden Forest, live fairies that glowed red and green, and mistletoe that hung from the doorways. Two days before Christmas break, Professor McGonagall passed around a sheet of names of students who were staying at the castle for Christmas. Much to Brittany's surprise, she was the only Gryffindor staying behind.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked the Latina that night. "It means we can have sleepovers in Gryffindor Tower and study by the fireplace instead of the chilly library."

Brittany woke up the morning of Christmas break to find the entire tower empty. She quickly pulled a sweater over her dark jeans and skipped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she walked in, the blonde smiled at the large Christmas trees that lined the walls and the snowflakes that fell from the enchanted ceiling.

The blonde quickly spotted her friend reading at the Slytherin table and eating toast. She made her way over to the far wall and sat down across from the Latina.

"Happy Christmas break, Santana!" the blonde exclaimed, helping herself to the tray of bacon in front of her. The brunette looked up and choked on her toast.

"Britt! Wh-what are you doing here?" she gasped, closing her book.

"Oh, come on, Santana! It's Christmas! Plus, no one even noticed that I'm sitting here. They really couldn't care less," Brittany said nonchalantly.

She; however, was wrong. The students may not have noticed a certain blonde sitting at another table, but the teachers sure did. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips while Professor Sylvester narrowed her eyes and stared at the pair, but Professor Dumbledore simply smiled before returning to his breakfast, humming quietly to himself.

That evening, the two girls were relaxing in the comfy armchairs, drying their hair and clothes by the fire. Earlier, they'd agreed to a snowball fight between two Hufflepuff second years. They'd been getting beaten before Santana had the idea to bewitch the snowballs to hit them in the face. The fight ended when the two girls had the Hufflepuffs surrounded and cowering away from them.

"Imagine how much fun summer will be, just based off of today!" Santana said that evening. Brittany looked over at the Latina, who was staring into the fire.

"This summer?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah! I figured we could hang out over the summer! Isn't that what best friends do?" the brunette replied.

"I've never had a best friend before," Brittany said quietly. Santana smiled.

"Well, now you do! And I say that best friends spend summers together. How else will we meet each other's' families and get to know each other outside of the school?"

The next morning, Brittany woke up from the sunlight streaming in through the window. She rolled over to see Santana sleeping next to her, snoring slightly. Stifling giggles, the blonde gently shook the Latina's shoulder.

"Santana, wake up!"

"Mmrph-!" was the reply Brittany received. She laughed before taking her mirror from her bedside table and angling it so the light shone right in her friend's face.

"Mmm, too bright!" the brunette groaned as she scrunched up her face and sat up.

"Come on! Let's go check out our presents!"

The pair quickly pulled on robes and slippers before running down the stairs to the common room. Underneath the tree were two piles of presents; one for Brittany and one for Santana.

"Wow! Santa's house-elves must've known you'd be sleeping over!" the blonde exclaimed.

After about fifteen minutes, both piles of presents were unwrapped and spread around the girls, while the wrapping paper was strewn around on the carpet. Brittany smiled as she read the note from her parents, as well as the 'note' from her two year old sister that consisted of a bunch of scribbled.

"What'd you get?" Santana asked. The blonde looked over to see her friend piling up her presents.

"I got lots of sweets from my family, as well as two new books and a sweater!" Brittany exclaimed. "What'd you get?"

"I got a sweater too! Plus some spending money and a new chess set! We should play sometime," Santana replied.

"Okay! But, you also get to add candy to your list," Brittany said, reaching behind her and throwing a package to the Latina. Catching it, Santana laughed, reached behind her, then threw another package to the blonde.

"I guess we were both thinking of sweets when we got the gifts," the brunette said, looking down on the Chocolate Frog she'd caught. "Thank you!"

"Thank you, too!" Brittany exclaimed, smiling down on the Jelly Slugs.

"What do you say I beat you in wizards' chess before dinner?" Santana asked cockily. The blonde laughed.

"Oh, you're on!"

After three games of wizards' chess, all won by Brittany, the pair donned their new Christmas sweaters and made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. They both sat at the Gryffindor table and began feasting on the food before them

By the end of the night, they'd both eaten their fair share of roast beef, ham, potatoes, cranberries, and gingersnap cookies. Both giggling happily, they made their way back to the Gryffindor dormitories and dressed in their pajamas once again.

"This has beem really fun," Santana admitted as they sat in front of the fire. Brittany frowned.

"But break isn't over yet! You still have a week!" The Latina laughed.

"No, I know. I just wanted you to know that I've really been enjoying myself. And, I'm glad that you're my friend," the brunette said. She then quickly leaned over and pecked the blonde on the cheek. "Best friends forever."


End file.
